vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Adl, Adil n Adiy
Adl, Adil n Adiy is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanseries set in an Arab setting. It was the first of the Ed, Edd n Eddy culture series. The series stars three below-average boys from the simple town of "Khukh Jadwal" (Peach Creek), named Adl, Adil and Adiy, who try to become rich and reach the top class by scamming their fellow villagers out of their money. Since most villagers don't have much to spend, the wealthy Kazim and American Rick are often targeted. Artwork was first uploaded on May 25, 2009 at Deviantart. Characters Adl The Arab Ed. He is 14 years old. Adl likes to wrestle and play-fight, but gives his own spin to things by imagining his "opponents", or himself, as monsters. Sometimes Adil and Adiy entertain him by playing along, but as he tends to get out of control fast, they'd rather have the daydreamer battle lifeless objects in his moments of playfulness. In general, he's a helpful asset and functions as the obedient muscle for Adiy to use and abuse. He wears a robe made from a green potato bag, and under it a familiar sleeveless striped shirt. He has short, brown curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Adil The Arab Edd. He is nicknamed "Addanai" (add an I) by his surroundings in order to distinguish him from his friend, Adl. His full name is "Abdul Adil" and his second name is "Mariam" opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". He is 13 years old. Adil and his family are noticeably more cultured than the other residents in town. As there's no education provided in the area, it's obvious to everyone they used to live some place better. Adil's parents abandoned their previous home when he was still a toddler, as they were people of science that rejected the Muslim faith, meaning they were in danger of getting persecuted. Khukh Jadwal is a secluded, unmapped village, which made it the ideal place to stay safe and start anew. While Adil is a genius for his age, his friends consider it a useless talent and are more impressed by physical strength and the practice of sales talk; something Adil isn't good at. Even so, his ability to create contraptions out of trash is welcomed, making him a valued member of the team. His sense for justice makes it hard to fully stand behind Adiy's plans at times, but his craving for a better life is what made him decide to join anyway. Adil is dressed similarly to desert Nomads and doesn't show much of his body. He wears a faded black head scarf, red robe, purple belt, and cyan sandals. The artist's theory about what is under Edd's hat has also been applied to this version, though it's altered; and here he has long hair and a reddish birthmark on his forehead, which gives Adil an odd Indian female appearance, which is considered the problem. His eyes are green. ---- Adiy The Arab Eddy. His second name is "Slokeh", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". The name comes close to the word "shlokeh", which is an Arabic swear word for a prostitute. He is 12 years old. Different from Eddy, who craves for money and jawbreakers, Adiy mainly wishes wealth and wants to leave his town for a better life. He always talks about moving to Abu Dhabi. His dream is far from original and is shared by all residents of Khukh Jadwal, but he and his friends are the only ones who attempt to fulfill it, though his methods are considered extreme. Adiy has three black curly hairs, light brown eyes, wears a yellow robe, a red-purple scarf, red sandals, and has a white piece of rope tied to his middle, resembling Eddy's pants chain. ---- Kazim The Arab Kevin. He is 13 years old. Kazim comes from the richest family in the neighbourhood and doesn't hide that fact from the lesser fortunate he shares the town with. Instead of a bike, he rides around on his pet dromedary, which he likes to trample the Ads with. He calls them "peasants" opposed to Kevin's "dorks". The reason for Kazim's wealth in Adl, Adil n Adiy is abstractly connected to Kevin's jawbreaker garage and his popularity because of it. Kazim considers the American Rick his best friend, but mainly wants him around because of everyone's fascination for his Western objects. He thinks to claim his possessions by dubbing him his friend. Because Rick is the only other resident not living in poverty, Kazim very tolerant towards him. He doesn't care much about personality and finds money the most important factor, made clear by the fact Rick can be pretty condescending towards him. Still, Kazim is in love with the poor Nazli and has helped her in the past, though their different backgrounds demotivates him to advertise his feelings. Kevin's blindness for Nazz' flirting in The Big Picture Show is here translated to have happened because of Kazim's reluctance to date a bottom-class girl. Kazim wears an expensive, short green robe, a red and black head scarf, white pants and black pointy shoes. He has brown, curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Nazli The Arab Nazz. She is 13 years old. She's the love interest in town, but personally feels attracted to the rude Kazim. He makes it clear not to like anyone who doesn't have a coin in their wallet, but Nazli is an exception and the only poverty-stricken resident he's fairly nice to. He talks down to her often, but Nazli appreciates his bursts of kindness and it's their past what made her grow fond of him at the first place; Opposed to Nazz having been fat in the past, Nazli used to be dying of starvation. Kazim offered her and her family food in their dire times, and this occurrence established their feelings for each other. Still, after she was taken care of, Nazli hasn't been able to approach him about it. Nazli has long brown hair, light brown eyes, and wears a black dress with a white top, a purple scarf around her waist and black sandals. Instead of being a cheerleader and working out most of the time, she practices belly dancing. The costume she wears for it was a gift from Kazim. ---- Rick The American Rolf. He is 14 years old. Because of his modern appearance and lifestyle, Rick stands out and is Kazim's favourite resident, though the rest of town treats him like a regular member of the crowd. He often shows off devices the others have never seen before, but these devices tend to be outdated in current time, like a Game Boy. He is very self-concerned and doesn't really want to talk about anyone or anything but himself. He holds the American culture close to his heart. Rick owns a pitbull named "William", resembling Rolf's pig, Wilfred. He has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a white shirt saying "I ♥ NY", blue pants, and red sneakers. ---- Sabah The Arab Sarah. She is 8 years old. She is best friends with the feminine Jamil and the only person who doesn't judge him for who he is, as is proven by the fact the two of them meet up every day. She's loud-spoken and has quite some strength for an 8 year old, which she uses on the people who make fun of Jamil. She got a crush on Adil ever since he had given her a rare flower he found in the barren ground. Adl and Adiy didn't care about the backstory of the object, which is why he gave it away in the first place. She has long, dark brown wavy hair, green eyes, wears a pink dress with a blue scarf around her waist, red sandals and has big silver earrings. ---- Jimel The Arab Jimmy. He is 8 years old. Jimel's weak and girly attitude doesn't get appreciated much by the other characters, as their culture finds it strange for a boy to behave like that. Especially the male members of town have little patience for the whiny Jimel and usually push him aside before he can state his opinion on anything. While there's a sly and aggressive side to him, Jimel is generally harmless. His best and only friend is Sabah. He wears a faded blue robe, white poofy pants and black sandals. His hair is a light shade of brown and he has yellowish-brown eyes. Jimel has horrible teeth because his parents could never afford the care he needs to fix them. ---- Joygun and Stick The Arab Jonny and Plank. He is 12 years old. Joygun is the village idiot. While the original Plank is considered to be an actual character with some kind of personality; Stick is mainly being used by the disturbed Joygun to poke others and to have random conversations with. Stick doesn't "talk back", nor has a face. Joygun doesn't wear much, except for diaper-like pants. He has short, brown curly hair and brown eyes. ---- Leena Kanaan The Arab Lee. While looking fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are the least wealthy residents of Khukh Jadwal. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Leena is 14 years old. Impressed by Adiy's motivation to get rich, Leena strives to become his girlfriend and part of his possible future success. Leena has long, dark brown curly hair, black eyes, big silver earrings, wears a long blue dress with a little white top over it, a pink scarf tied around her middle and has her feet wrapped in purple cloth. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Marib Kanaan The Arab Marie. While looking fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are the least wealthy residents of Khukh Jadwal. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Marib is 13 years old. Marib likes Adil the most because of his unusually kind personality. Her tendency to be dominant over others is a match with his docile nature. Marib has black half-curled hair that's short at the front and long at the back, black eyes, wears a black top, a long green skirt, a pink scarf tied around her middle, her feet wrapped in black cloth, a silver bracelet on her left wrist and has yellow eyeshadow. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ---- Maya Kanaan The Arab May. While looking fairly well-dressed, the Kanaan sisters are the least wealthy residents of Khukh Jadwal. They live in the tiny ruins of what was once a building of some sort, but despite their position, know how to take care of themselves and never go through the day hungry. Maya is 12 years old. Being a fairly simple girl with simple dreams for the future, she likes a boyfriend who is able to care for her, and finds that boyfriend in the equally simple Adl. Maya has long brown hair and black eyes. She wears a old grey scarf that covers her upper body, a short red skirt, a pink scarf tied around her middle and her feet are wrapped in yellow and red cloth. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek. ----------------- Adiy's brother The Arab Eddy's brother. His name is Tereik, opposed to Eddy's brother's unofficial Terry. He is 20 years old. Tereik is a skilled thief who never paid for anything in his life. As he was rather abusive towards his little brother and tried to get him into the same business, he got kicked out by his parents. Though, this never held him back and he's still stealing. He wears a short yellow robe, a patched-up red jacket, grey poofy pants, a white piece of rope tied to his middle, grey sandals, a cyan scarf with the price tag of "62 dinar" still attached to it and a small brown head scarf. He has three black curly hairs, light-brown eyes, a bit of a beard and black circles around his eyes. Trivia * The Eds were previously called "'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli" and "Adi, Adib n Addar", and their current names are still uncertain; *All the character's names, with exception of "Rick", "Stick" and possibly "Joygun", are considered Arab names, but need confirmation. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy over the World (List of different Ed, Edd n Eddy versions/universes) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Series